Cruentus, Libidinosus, Nefastus : Blood, Lust, Sin
by SoftCookieDough
Summary: [AU] [Vampire Fic] As the night strays between heaven and hell, the level of the supernatural divides humans from monsters. At least, that was what everyone thought. [NejiShika] [ItaSasu] [YonKakashi] [GaraaNaru]


﻿ ﻿ 

**_:Warning:_** This story contains Shounen-ai and yaoi. If this isn't your cup of tea, coffee or cookie, please hit the back button or spork your eyes out. If you love this addicting stuff, read on!

**_:Disclaimer:_** You know its funny, if I owned this, would I be writing fanfiction for my own amusement? Huh? Tell me! -sits in corner-

_**Authors Side Note:**_ Well, this is a first for me. Not writing fanfiction, but writing a vampy fic. I got the idea from a dream (yes I dreamt about it) I was like, oh this would be a good fic to write, HOWEVER I never written Gothically before. So I hope it turned out right. Anyway, I'm surprise this good ol' brain of mine still knows Latin, for that much, knows what the words mean. I'm shocked, yeap! I had fun with this and I hope you'll enjoy reading it! Review and no flames please or a cute puppy will chomp your leg off!

Enough of that, read I say!

* * *

**_I_: Night Befalls the Moon**

* * *

The bluish white orb shown through the midnight raven sky. No stars could be seen in the obsidian night due to the lights that poured from the vast city below. Neon lights flared ranging from hot pink to blue in one strode, street signs and lights flickered from the constant rumble of vehicles and people. Many of those low lives ignore the blowing of the horns or the flashing sign that says 'Stop" from across the street almost getting hit. Almost. Children this late, swarming in and out the crowd, shooting with toy guns or plastic airplanes. Pre-teen girls wore high heels to show their maturity while the pre-teen boys showed theirs by going into late night nudity bars. Elderly's stayed way from the busy roads into little cafes or tea shops. Sometimes at the library, but those damn children seems to get in the way by climbing on bookshelves and crawling underneath the tables. 

Most of the woman who lived in this 'lively' metropolis would stand on a near by street corner holding out their leg, showing part of the lace lingerie and silk nylons. The other half of the women, were merely show girls who just likes to perform in front of anybody that they past by. The men, however, was different. Instead of street corners, they into pubs and clubs to sell a new type of love drug. Shysters, con-artist and rapers are among those group of men too. As soon as one of them sees a plan, they see to it to the end. And teenagers are the easiest targets of them all. They would do any old thing to get away from their abusive parents. From alcohol to drugs, they're willing to throw away their lives of a blink of a eye.

There wasn't even good housing in this city. Mainly cheap motels and one story condos covered the spots in between big businesses and so to be 'claim' shops. Not to mention, all of those unnecessary clubs and bars. If anyone wants good housing or rentals, they have to go all the way to the suburbs, south and north of town. Like anyone would drive a 20 mile drive to a crummy neighborhood. Yes, this was truly a shitty city that is turning on its wheels onto the road of death. An oblivion waiting to happen from a spark of a lighter.

This is all what the teen saw from the 6th story motel window. The smell in the semi big room was disgusting. His nose wrinkled from the scent of cigarette smoke and dog piss from the carpet. The word 'clean' was clearly an understatement. A gaping hole can be seen in the wall, 8 year-old dust laid on top of the bedroom headboard and the small black and white television, bed mattresses had all sorts of blood stains on it and pubic hair on the air-conditioner which he was currently sitting at the moment. The sad part was, he saw all of this with the lights off. He wouldn't dare to see anything else with the lights on. The teen brushed off the speck of dust that flew on his navy leather pants and his cream colored shirt casually. Propping his leg back up on the AC, he put his some of his loose hair behind his ear, continuing to gaze at the despicable beings from above. He felt a familiar presence appear behind him and feeling a taunting smile from the opposite direction. If there's anything the teen hated, he hated being taunted. It mocked him in way that can drive him in killing mode in point 3 seconds. Destiny will truly show its path once he's done blood bathing in his enemy blood.

He knew who it was looming over him like a hawk waiting on his prey. To him personally, he is one person that he could care less about in this organization. He could die tomorrow, pleading for his life, begging for help and the teen would simply smile, watching him dying in the burning heat of the morning sun. Just the image of pathetic boy clinging on to dear life is amusing. And somewhere deep in his stone heart, he wished that those 'stories' about staking, garlic and crosses were true because he would kill the bastard repeatedly with stake through his liver. The young figure shifted his white eyes close and pursed his pale lips in aggravating annoyance.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" he said in a monotone voice. The room became still, no time flow, nothing, except the lucid breathing from the two boys. The ceiling creaked with each foot step slowly dragging along making the paint chip off onto the dirty flooring. The ruffling sound coming from underneath the boy's feet, irritated the other male sensitive hearing. That Uchiha boy was born solely to make his life hell, not that it already was anyway.

"How long do you keep on planning to play with your 'pet' human,_ Hyuuga_?" the boy said seething the name through his teeth. At this, the white eyed boy snapped his head around towards the ceiling, glaring at the cocky boy. The raven haired teen was hanging from above with his long pearl white trench coat, flowing behind him, his iron pressed suit that was the color of the night and his hair neatly combed. Tilting his head to the side with a sly grin playing on his lips, he adjust his weight to a comfortable position.

"I'm warning you, Sasuke, not. To. Go. There." he said breaking down each word for the other teen to comprehend his point.

"But I will." he chuckled mischievously, "You say you hate humans and despise them, but here you are toying with one. And you call yourself a powerful immortal."

"Uchiha!" Neji roared. He was now standing upright with his hand clutched into a fist, ready to pounce and kill the other, but he had some dignity and won't do anything. Yet, he felt his long finger nails digging into his palm, making crimson liquid drip on the carpet. "You're the one to talk. You toy with those beings as much as I do."

"But I don't _keep_ them." Sasuke said pausing crossing his arms. "Unlike you, I get a enjoyment of feeding off of those mortals. I love their expression before they realize that their lives is being literally sucking out of them. Its quite fun actually, you should try it." Neji smirked calmly with his luminous eyes half shut. He walked right under the other immortal, still gazing upwards, peering into that boys dead soul.

"That's some pretty fancy talk from someone who hunts with and fucks his brother. No wait, I'll take that back. It's the other way around, isn't it? You're such an underling." Sasuke gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga boy. His eyes glowed with hatred darkness that would kill a thousand birds with one stone. Is this what the others think of him? An underling who just follows his brother? This. Pissed. Him. Off. Not that the fact what Neji said was true, its just the way he said it. And how he said it, made him hate his brother whom treats him like a prize possession. A pet. The thought of those words infuriated and insulted him. His mind crossed the thin line of tolerance for the Hyuuga teen. Sasuke grinned ear to ear, balling up his hands and laughed hoarsely.

"I think its time that we settled this, Neji."

"Sounds like invitation to _me_." they both leaped up simultaneously in the air with their fist pulled back. Their screams of battling was halted as they hung in mid air. Both of the boys bodies became immobile and paralyzed. Sasuke struggled against the force, but only to get some of the wind knocked out of his chest. The air compressed as if the g-force gravity was going against them with its own will. They both began to breath heavily, gasping for any amount of air that was left. Their chest rose and fell rapidly as the beating hearts begins to twist in turmoil. They cried of pain as the air was getting heavier and heavier and their pupils dilated until there was no color in them. When they thought it was the end for them, the two figures spun in the air and was flung to the side, hitting their backs against the wall roughly. Neji and Sauske slid downwards onto the floor, coughing and spilling out blood. The Uchiha teen clutched his chest in agony as a piercing sound ranged throughout his ears. While the white-eyed boy arched his back, curling up his toes as he was lifted in the air. Their fangs grew abnormally long causing the gums to bleed.

"I warned you two. But you don't seem listen!" they once again found themselves thrown against the off-white wall. The tall man approached the two with his arms outreached and palms turned up at the sky. He reached his destination in the middle of the boys, stopping, gazing rashly at them.

"I told you before, if you two fight again, I have no objection of killing you on the spot." the blonde haired man spoke softly but threading at the same time. His glazing blue orbs shot at Sasuke, whom manage cursed under his breath.

"Fuck you, Yondaime..." He captured a glance at the man who was wearing a dark forest green mesh shirt, a well design khaki pants with a sharp crease in the front and his blaring white coat with flames on the bottom and kanji written on the back. His wild blonde hair and bangs gave his face an elegant porcelain feature. He may look innocent, but he's just as deadly as the head vampire. Maybe that's why Orochimaru-sama choose him to be the second sub leader of this organization. It wasn't even that long ago when Yondaime became what he is today. He used to be a head president for some of the local night clubs. Well dressed, always proper and an outspoken guy, he proved his points professionally. And he loved kids while doing his job. According to Orochimaru story, he was a guy that was destine to be an immortal. A vampire.

The leader met the young man one day in the park on a Saturday night, claiming to expand his business for the good of the city. He kindly agreed to the deal, but he bargained more than he wished for. Sasuke knows this because he was with his brother Itachi and the leader Orochimaru on that fateful night. They took the young man into an alleyway, seducing and touching him the way they pleased. Sasuke saw many horrified faces before any vampire fed on them, but Yondaime was different. Instead of looking terrified like mortals supposed to, his face had a shear pleasure running him. He didn't scream or yell out for help. He just stayed quiet as a moan escaped his lips when the piercing fangs sunk deep in his neck and inner thigh. Pure bliss can be seen in his deep blue sea eyes, however, in those same orbs, tears was streaming down on his now pale cheek. Yondaime knew that his life that he once knew, ended. Just like that.

The following morning, Itachi and Orochimaru did the same thing. Biting, sucking, feeding off of the newcomer and Sasuke stayed in that same room, sitting down watching them perform. Itachi once told him that Yondaime blood was sweet and intoxicating that made the powerful vampires get goose bumps. Eventually, the whole threesome thing went on for about 4 months until the blonde headed vampire was ready to feed off on his own. Now here he is, with unbelievably power controlling the Uchiha boy with the flick of a wrist.

"Sasuke-kun, don't push me." the second leader said still holding the two boys against the walls.

"I can't believe you guys are ranting off about playing and toying with human lives, acting like you wasn't even that kind of a being in your past. We all were and we have Orochimaru to thank for giving us a second chance in life, even though we secretly hate it..." he gently put his arms down to his side and hung his head low. The two bodies collapsed on the ground with a 'thud' in aching pain. Yondaime eyes became hazy under his thick lashes, his eyes not focusing, his field of vision fading in and out. This throat went dry of the thought of that mournful day. He truly believe that he would finally be relaxed and peaceful in this slumber life...

He shook the uncomfortable memory aside as he ran his gloved hand through his golden locks, sighing in defeat. His wondering eyes locked on to the Hyuuga boy who was panting weakly, gasping for air. Feeling a pair of eyes burrowing deep into his pale skin, Neji looked at the man that he knew and have some compassion about. Even for him, it was indeed hard to glance at the young man straight in the eye and keep a stoic face without being slightly terrified.

"Neji," Yondaime said, keeping his smooth voice above a whisper. "I'm disappointed in you. Your like a son to me. I took you in when everybody else rejected you, regardless what they thought. And this is the thanks I get? I let you join this organization freely and you're picking more fights than a human. Just remember, you're hurting your own kind and no matter how much you despise either of us, we can't die off that easily." When the Uchiha boy was about to retort a comment, the blonde haired man nonchalantly called the teens name.

"Sasuke. I'll let your brother deal with you later." The midnight haired teen eyes turned wide. From shock or disgracefulness, Yondaime could not tell in the boy's obsidian pools. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, staring deadly at the man before him. Ignoring the pain in his diaphragm and heart, he leaped forward closing the gap between them. Although, he moved faster than the speed of light, his fist got caught easily. The blonde haired man held it there for a moment until he felt a breeze coming from underground. Black smoke clouded around them, surrounding their territory. The teen however, frantically looked around him, moving away from the second leader, waving his hands in the air. Thicker and thicker, the misty fog was only around the boy, forming a tall, wide cylinder. Everyone in the room knows that power. The power even the 2nd leader feared at most. Blood red eyes came out of the smoke forming in to undeveloped figure, walking around 'his' work of art.

"Anki! Please no! I beg of you, not this! Please! Please!" but his pleading ceased when he dispersed into the air. The fog figure stayed behind, looming over Yondaime twice, placing a morbid hand on his elegant face. The blonde man shut his eyes hurriedly when he felt breathing on his neck, jaw line and ear. The young man shifted to the right but only to get held in place by a pair of arms.

"I thought I told you not to be so rough on Koi." The fog whispered huskily in the newcomer ear, that sent shirking shivers down his spine.

"Itachi...I had to do what I had to do. I played out my role trying to keep him in check. I partly blame you for keeping on confusing him." throatily chuckling, the fog ran his index finger over Yondaime's lips.

"You out of all vampires should know, that I lust over Koi's hatred towards me. It makes us feel both alive. Surely he will find a way to destroy me, but he can't anytime soon due to he knows that only I can give him this love that no one could give."

"You call that love by sleeping with your own?"

"I do have to find a way to entertain myself somehow...we shall speak of this later. But for right now, I have some business to take care of." The fog figure floated above him, spiraling and spiraling towards the high ceiling. "Orochimaru will have a meeting among us vampires. Don't be late." Yondaime sighed roughly, gazing back to his 'son' who had his back propped up on the wall, head hung low with his long dark brown hair flowing of many rivers. Hyuuga Neji glanced at the feet that approached him with protection and maybe love. The man kneeled down in front of him, holding out his wrist showing his blue twisted veins through his porcelain skin. He held it against Neji lips but only for it to get slapped away with his bloody back hand.

"Neji," he said softly, "You have to drink, or you'll die."

"Then let me die.."

"Neji..." Yondaime pulled his arm back down, looking out the window. That window, had many cracks and shards missing. He noted of how the cracks formed at the base of the window seal, slowly making its way to the upper part wondering and turning about. There was no rhythm or harmony, just each crack had its own way of reaching to the top. But, he noticed one crack that stopped mid way of progressing, giving up on its goal. It's the same with everything. When trying to capture and endure that particular goal, its hard to keep moving on.

"How long...how long must we live this way.." the man snapped back to reality when the Hyuuga boy spoke. His voice creaked gently but his face showed that same emotion. Nothingness. That's all the boy ever felt and showed to anyone. Its been like that for years and years. When he was human, his family discarded him as an outsider. Not giving him food, clothing or even soap to bathe in a local area brook. Now as a vampire, he still haven't found a purpose for keeping on living.

"I don't know." Yondaime responded quietly, feeling the teen's hair with his gloved hand, stoking it and smoothing it down to get the odds and ends out. The boy stood abruptly, forcing himself up on his two legs. Stumbling towards the door, he balanced himself by leaning forward, hunching over grabbing his rib cage. When he reached the hotel's door, he turned his head slightly for only his pearl eyes to show.

"Yondaime, does a part of you wished that you was still human?" the young man bit back at the comment. He his lips curled into a little smile, closing his blue orbs nervously.

"In a way...yes. I still wish that until this very day." his smiled soften as this world life sunk into him. "I know it seems absurd for a vampire still wishing to be human, but its true. Sometimes I wonder if what we are doing is going to last long enough. Vampires lasted for many ages and many centuries. I, for one, lasted 4 months and I'm starting to think if this..was right. I may be strong and will minded, but I have a weak heart. And that will be my downfall in the end, but I guess I'll be finally happy when I do perish."

"Is that why you're going on with your plan?"

"Partly...but I'm willing to risk it. Even if I do lose the ones that's most precious to me." the man stayed in his position until he got up and opened the window. The strong currents of the wind rustled his long spiky locks and blew on Yondaime's face.

"What if Orochimaru finds out..." Neji called out to him.

"He won't." with that, he was gone. The Hyuuga teen continued to stare out the window, like he did earlier, looking at the mortals wasting their life. He shook his head, shutting the door behind him. Neji walked along upright down the corridor decorated in cheap paintings of pears, flowers and bananas and silk curtains that had unraveled at the tips and golf ball torn holes. Swerving around numerous of people that gathered there in the hall, their stench suffocated the teens nostrils. He snorted and continued his way down the path. When the white-eyed boy finally got to his destination of the main lobby, he passed by another vampire. This vampire looked nothing out of the ordinary except his rose red hair and luminous turquoise eyes stood out from the black insomnia circles. He was leaning against the wall, crossing his legs and folding his arms over his lean chest. His black shirt clung on to him loosely, his belt of a metal skulls hanged off of his hips, and his baggy cargo pants with more belts looping around his legs. His shoes were so shiny that thelight around the area was reflecting off of them. Neji speed up his paced faster trying to get away from the killer instinct.

"Leave Uzumaki out of this." the chilling voice said. The Hyuuga teen eyes widen from the cold voice that came from the death maker himself. "I know what you're up to, Hyuuga Neji." the teen snapped around where the voice was coming from, but he saw nothing more than a blank space that was soon occupied by a couple. His eyes shook hesitantly from the speed of that creature. Neji took a few steps back once he saw what was standing in front of the main doors. The red hair death god eyes haunted the teen, making him feel intimidated. He gritted his teeth from the enormous power that came from the youth.

"I'll tell you again. Leave Uzumaki out of you and that traitor of a 2nd leader out of your plan." the white eyed teen was now horrified, no, terrified of this new vampire that crossed him. It was rare that vampires get afraid of their own besides the leader himself. Neji ignored his troubling thoughts and confronted the boy.

"How do you know?" the boy remained silent. Unchanging..unmoving. He showed no emotion except the death of countless mortals that he killed with swift movements. "Answer me!" Neji patience was wearing thin by the minute. Great, just as the Hyuuga teen needed. More taunting, but this was far worse than Sasuke's taunting, no, this was not a taunt that was meant to be messed with no matter how good or bad you think you are. The boy spun on his heel, facing his back towards the other male.

"Do heed my warning, Hyuuga. Or you or Yondaime won't live for another decade." the teen blinked his eye twice before the 'death' was gone. As Neji thought that his problems couldn't get any worse, another walked in.

"Oi, Neji!"

"Geez, Naruto, could you be any louder? Tch. So troublesome." the Hyuuga teen stared at the two figures closing in on him. One was a life threatener that was doom from the start and one is a forbidden love that can kill them both. That's when he knew, that the clock was ticking...

* * *

Authors Side Note: 

Whew! That took longer than expected -sweatdrop- I promise there will be longer chapters ahead, yup! Review and you get a choice of cookies and muffins!


End file.
